What is Wrong With the World
by Hikarru
Summary: Sakura Haruno is so the most beautiful girl in Konoha and everyone "loves" her, but that "love" turns into beatings and pain. Some of her few friends abandon her because of her beauty. Who can save her from the world that is wrong?
1. Bulletproof

_Hikarru: Well, Finals are this week and I am starting this story as a "stress-reliever"._

_Sasuke: Boy, doesn't THAT sound wrong._

_Hikarru: …EW! Teme! You are so weird!_

_Sasuke: Whatever._

_Hikarru: Do the disclaimer, please!_

_Sasuke: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: WARNINGS: There are SLIGHT mentions of rape, but they are subtle._

_Sakura: TT^TT_

_Sasuke: She knows that it will be her._

_Sakura: TT^TT_

_Hikarru: Stop being such a baby. It's FICTION for a reason._

_Sakura: Oh! Ok. :D_

_S&H: -slap forehead-_

_Sakura: 3_

_Hikarru: BTW, this is in Sakura's POV._

**"Sakura, you are so pretty!"**

**"Sakura, would you go out with me?"**

**Sakura this, Sakura that. This has been going on since the day I was born.**

**I, Sakura Haruno, am apparently so "pretty" that I get bullied by it. You ask, what does she mean by that? Well I will tell you or rather "show" you.**

**Flashback**

**I was ten years old and my mother has died a few days ago. I was in the classroom at lunch, sobbing and sulking. One of my best friends, Naruto Uzumaki, came into the classroom.**

**"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.**

**I looked at him with my emerald eyes glistening with tears, "Yeah?"**

**"U-um…" Naruto stuttered, "Are you alright?"**

**I chuckled, "What do you think?"**

**Naruto walked over to me and gave me a bear hug. This gesture made me feel instantly better. I absolutely loved my best friends. They didn't "love" me like everyone else did. They were my REAL friends. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Temari, these were my best friends.**

**I hugged him back, smiling brightly, "Thanks, Naruto! I really needed that!"**

**"S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, his chin on top of my head where I couldn't see his face.**

**"What?" I replied, my curiosity was acting up.**

**"I have something to tell you." he said.**

**I started to panic, "What is it?"**

**"I-I love you." Naruto kept his face hidden.**

**I gasped silently. I had a feeling, but I never wanted to believe it. He was one of the closest of my best friends, so hearing him say that hurt my as if I were shot in the chest.**

**"Why?" I asked, vehement in my voice, "Is it because I am 'pretty'?"**

**"W-what?" Naruto backed up, "No-"**

**"Because I assure you that I am NOT pretty." I pointed my finger, "You are my best friend, Naruto. To hear you say something that I have heard from so many people, it doesn't mean anything good. It means bad things, like bullying and pain. Please, take it back."**

**"No." Naruto said stubbornly, "I DO love you. So why would I take it back?"**

**"Naruto!" I dropped to my knees, "PLEASE!"**

**Naruto was taken aback, "But-"**

**"Please…" I begged, more tears cascaded down my face.**

**"Ok, I take it back." Naruto said meekly.**

**"Thank you." I got back up.**

**About this time, he noticed the "bruises" on my neck.**

**"What happened?" he asked, reaching out to touch them.**

**I moved away, "These are from the people that say they love me, Naruto."**

**Naruto froze, "They do 'things' to you?"**

**I nodded, "Along with my father."**

**Naruto had an appalled look on his face, "That's terrible!"**

**"See? Do you now see why I hate to be loved?" I asked, "Because 'love' for me is painful. I never want it. I'm sorry, Naruto."**

**"Why are YOU sorry?" Naruto held me once more, a friendly and caring gesture this time, "You shouldn't be sorry for their crimes."**

**"Thank you, Naruto." I smiled as I slumped into his embrace.**

**That's when the bell rang and it was time to get to Kakashi-Sensei's class.**

**…**

**The bell for the end of class rang and I was in no hurry to get home. After my mom had died, my father had become… "abusive". I'm ashamed to call him my father.**

**I finally got home and opened the door.**

**"Sakura?" my father's voice came from the living room.**

**I froze in fear, I considered the options running through my head. I could always run, but the last time that had happened, which was yesterday, he almost beat me to death. I could always lie and say that I have so much homework, but he doesn't care and tells me to do it "after". There wasn't many options to choose from.**

**"Sakura." his voice was more demanding, he knew that I was thinking of escape.**

**I panicked and ran up the stairs. BIG MISTAKE. He heard my running footsteps.**

**"SAKURA!" he growled as he ran after me, "GET BACK HERE!"**

**He grabbed onto my ankle and I fell on the stairs. I looked back and he still had my ankle, a mad look in his eye.**

**I kicked him in the face, sending his down the stairs as I continued to climb. I knew that I was digging my own grave here, but I was panicking. He got up and I could tell that he was angry because I hear him growl vehemently.**

**"Damn it, Sakura." he cursed, "Didn't we go through this yesterday. You will NEVER get away from me." He then walked calmly up the stairs. When he was calm like that, that was when I feared him most.**

**He picked me up by my hair and dragged me down the steps. He then flung me into the kitchen. I grabbed a knife for protection. How many mistakes was I going to make? This was just going to provoke him. He grabbed the knife, slammed one of my hands palm-down onto the counter and stabbed the knife though my hand to pin it to the counter. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.**

**He smacked me across the face with his belt and I flew(the best I could with my hand pinned) onto the table. He climbed onto the table and began beating me with the belt. Eventually, everything else was a blur and I was pretty sure about what he was going to do next. I blacked out after that.**

**…**

**I woke up on the table, blood all over my body. The knife was still pinning my hand to the counter. I grabbed the hilt with my other hand and shakily pulled it out. My whole body felt a jerk of pain shoot through my body as I moved.**

**"You should of done what you were told." my 'father' sat on the couch, reading a newspaper.**

**I was going to say, 'Like you told me anything!' but I kept my mouth shut. I got up and off of the table, pain still making my body shake. I bandaged my hand up and began to trail towards the stairs.**

**"Hey, make me dinner in a little bit." my 'father' said without looking up.**

**'Sure, why not?' I said in my head as I said aloud, "Of course."**

**"Good girl." he praised me.**

**I shakily began ascending the stairs. Tears began to once again fall down my cheeks. I opened my door and walked in, closing the door behind me, and then falling onto my bed. I turned on my stereo and listened to my favorite singer, Kerli. Her songs were so good to listen to when I was sad or in pain.**

**The song "Bulletproof" came on, which was my second favorite song of hers. I sang along to the words and cried at the course.**

_"I am trying not to think about_  
_ All the things you did before,_  
_ But sometimes it all just gets to me._  
_ I can't take it anymore._  
_ I'll stay with you,_  
_ But remember _  
_ Be careful what you do,_  
_ Cause I'm not bulletproof."_

**I smiled weakly and repeated, "I'm not bulletproof."**

**End of Flashback**

_Hikarru: I DO NOT OWN KERLI! OR THE SONG!  
_

_Sasuke: Wow, this was REALLY f***ed up._

_Sakura: I KNOW! TT^TT_

_Hikarru: I told you that it was. I was inspired by Gaby-Chan and her story This Horrible And Painful Thing I Call My Life. Now THAT story is messed up, BIG TIME. I LOVE IT!_

_S&S: -sweat drop-_

_Hikarru: This story is dedicated to my inspiration, GABY-TAN! 3 Next chapter should be up soon. :P Mata ne, Mina-San!_


	2. TwentyOne Guns

_Hikarru: I think I might actually like this story. It is kind of angsty and all that._

_Sakura: All that and a bag of chips._

_Hikarru: No._

_Sakura: TT^TT_

_Sasuke: Ha ha._

_Hikarru: Do the disclaimer, emo boy._

_Sasuke: -grr- Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: Thank you._

_Sakura: Why is my life so bad?_

_Hikarru: -shrugs-_

_Sakura: TT^TT_

_Hikarru: Ask Sasuke._

_Sakura: OK! Sasuke-Kun, why is my life so bad?_

_Sasuke: It's because no one likes you._

_Sakura: :O_

_Hikarru: Are you going to let him say that to you, Pinky?_

_Sakura: NO WAY! -beats Sasuke up-_

_Hikarru: -videotapes- This is going on the internet. Enjoy the chapter! Sakura's POV._

**Do you believe me when I say that my life is horrible? Well it gets worse. You ask, how can it get any worse from your father raping you? It does and I'll show you.**

**Flashback**

**I was twelve years old and I was simply walking down the street when some guys came up to me.**

"**Hey, cutie." said one, "How old are you?"**

**Me and my smart mouth had to say, "Too young for you."**

"**Feisty." he said, "I like."**

**They tried to grab me and I ran. I never looked back, I just kept running. I heard the footsteps behind me and I knew that they were chasing me. One grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the ground. He then proceeded to drag me to an alley. The rest was a blur.**

…

**I was in the hospital. I looked around and saw a nurse. She saw me and ran over to me.**

"**Are you ok, miss?" she asked.**

"**What happened?" I asked, knowing very well what happened.**

"**You were raped." the nurse said as if I couldn't understand.**

"**It's not the first time." I said.**

"**What?" the nurse looked at me horrified.**

**Damn! I needed to keep my mouth shut, "Nothing."**

**The nurse was wondering if I was only joking, but who would joke with something as serious as this?**

"**Alright…" the nurse walked out with a worried look on her face.**

**I slapped my forehead and sighed. I wondered if my 'father' was here.**

**He came in at that time, "I heard."**

"**Yeah." I looked away.**

"**Did you tell them anything else?"**

**I knew what he was asking. He wanted to make sure that I didn't snitch.**

"**Nope." I said.**

"**Good girl." he tried to kiss me on the head but I jerked away from him. I flinched, expected to get hit, but he just walked away. I was getting it when I got home.**

…

**Surprisingly, I never got beat. He left me alone for the rest of the night. I went straight to sleep.**

…

**The next day was a blur. Ino, who had been my best friend since we had been born, had joined a popular group. She became a cheerleader. Not that that was bad, it's just those girl were a bit… mean? What that the right word for them? Normal people would call them "bitchy" but I'm not like that.**

"**Sakura." Ino and her knew friends strolled up to me.**

"**Hi, Ino." I smiled at her.**

"**Don't act all cute with me." Ino sneered, "You totally stole Kyoko's boyfriend."**

**Ino gestured to the crying cheerleader next to her.**

"**What?" I asked innocently.**

"**Kyoko's boyfriend likes you so he dumped her." Ino growled.**

"**I didn't steal him." I said, "I'm sorry about the breakup though."**

"**You stupid little-" Kyoko tried to lunge at me but her friends held her back.**

"**Sakura." Ino grabbed my hair, "Listen, we are no longer friends. Got it? So stop trying to act all innocent, because we all know that you aren't."**

**She was right. I was tainted, impure. "I'm sorry."**

"**Don't be sorry!" Ino pushed me down, "Give Kyoko back her boyfriend, witch!"**

**I tried to crawl backwards but I was met with a pair of legs. I looked up to see Temari looking down at me and smirking.**

"**Temari!" I said, expecting help from her.**

"**You heard Ino." she growled, "Or do you want to get beat?"**

"**Eh?" I asked, what was she saying?**

"**Look." she said, "I'm not your friend either. Why, you ask? Because I'm afraid that being your friend will get Shikamaru to leave me for you. And I WON'T stand for that." Temari yanked me up by the hair.**

**Ino punched me in the face and sent me back to the ground. Then they started to kick me with all of their force. The beating went on until I coughed up blood and fainted.**

…

**I was in the hospital again. This time it was for internal bleeding. Why was my life like this? I just lost two of my best friends to my "looks". I wasn't even pretty! I was ugly compared to Ino and Temari. So why do they feel threatened by me?**

**They made me stay in the hospital for about three weeks.**

…

**I had got home and I checked the messages on the house phone. Most were threats from Ino and Temari. I sighed, "I wonder if Hinata would turn on me next." I shouldn't of thought such a thing. Hinata is the sweetest thing ever. She would never hurt me, but I never thought that Ino or Temari would hurt me. They were different from Hinata.**

**I picked up my cell phone and called Ino. I wanted to reason with her.**

"**Hello?" she answered.**

"**Hey, Ino. It's me, Sakura." I said.**

"**Oh." I could practically HEAR Ino smirk, "How is that internal bleeding?"**

"**It's fine now." I pretended that she actually cared.**

"**Trust me, there will be more pain if you EVER steal someone away from us again." Ino threatened.**

"**I never meant to…" I trailed off.**

"**Don't care." Ino said, "Just giving you a warning." With that, she hung up.**

**I sighed and went up to my room. I was happy that my 'father' hasn't bothered me for awhile. I turned on my stereo and put the song on to "21 Guns" by Green Day.**

_ "Do you know what's worth fighting for?_  
_ When it's not worth dying for?_  
_ Does it take your breath away?_  
_ And you feel yourself suffocating?_  
_ Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
_ And you look for a place to hide?_  
_ Did someone break your heart inside?_  
_ You're in ruins._  
_ One, 21 guns._  
_ Lay down your arms, give up the fight._  
_ One, 21 guns._  
_ Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I."_

**I yawned and fell asleep with the chorus on my lips.**

**End of Flashback**

_Hikarru: I love that song. BTW, I DON'T OWN GREEN DAY, OR THE SONG!_

_Sakura: Ino and Temari hate me? TT^TT_

_Sasuke: When do I come in?_

_Hikarru: Never._

_Sasuke: B|_

_Hikarru: Don't give me that look, emo boy._

_Sakura: Yeah, emo boy._

_Hikarru: NOT HELPING!_

_Sakura: TT^TT_

_Sasuke: Hehe_

_Hikarru: Shut up._

_Sasuke: B|_

_Hikarru: Chapter dedicated to Gaby-Tan again! Mata ne, Mina-San!_


	3. Slipped Away

_Hikarru: This chapter is going to be short. Just wanted to warn you now._

_Sakura: Aw… TT^TT_

_Hikarru: Stop crying and go get Emo kid!_

_Sakura: Ok! -goes to get Sasuke-_

_Hikarru: -sigh-_

_Sasuke: What do you want?_

_Hikarru: We are starting another chapter._

_Sasuke: Why? We already had two chapters today._

_Hikarru: So? I'm the authoress. Now do your job._

_Sasuke: I don't get paid, so why?_

_Hikarru: B| I will tie you up and give you to Pinky for Christmas._

_Sakura: YAY!_

_Sasuke: -gulp- Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: Thank you. :3_

_Sakura: Aw… TT^TT_

_Hikarru: Sakura's POV, if you haven't noticed already. :P_

**Other than losing my best friends, my life had other problems. However, I want to take a moment to show you a moment where I visited my mom's gravesite.**

**Flashbacks**

**I was wearing my pink flowing dress with my long pink hair down. I had a bouquet of every color of tulip for my mom. I had walked all the way to the gravesite, climbed the stairs and was now sitting and looking at her grave.**

**"Mom, how are you?" I began, "I have been having a terrible time since you left. Father beats me, my friends beat me, and everyday seems to be the worst day of my life. You always told me that it would get better, and I still believe you, but how long will I have to wait until that day comes? Please, mom, watch over me from heaven. I know you can't protect me that much anymore, because you are dead and all, but please help me through this time. I know that everything happens for a reason and bad things happen to bad people. Might I ask of what I did wrong? Was it because I accidentally broke your favorite vase and blamed it on our cat? Was it because I didn't eat all of my peas before dessert that one time? Was it because I forgot to say 'I love you' before I went to bed the night you past?"**

**I sobbed, "Please tell me."**

**The wind blew gently through the gravesite. I got no answer. I should of known.**

**"Mom, I knew you love tulips. You always told me that you loved them because they had every color. You were always so bright and vivid like a rainbow. So I brought you every color of tulip so that you can enjoy them." I wiped the tears away, "I hope that you can forgive me for causing your death. I love you, mom."**

**"There she is!" came a voice from outside the site. I looked to see Ino and her goons. I kissed the flowers and set then on her grave. I then ran off and down the steps.**

**"GET HER!" Ino yelled.**

**I ran faster than I ever had in my life. I got out of the gravesite and ran down the street.**

**…**

**I hid in an abandoned house and waited for them to pass. I sighed hearing their footsteps pass.**

**"Stop it, Temari!" I heard a familiar voice from a backroom.**

**Temari? I was wondering why I hadn't seen her with Ino. I walked over to the door and looked through the keyhole.**

**Temari was in her underwear and she was with Shikamaru.**

**"Shikamaru." Temari whined, "Why don't you want me?"**

**"Because, Temari." Shikamaru sighed, "You are so troublesome. And you've changed a lot."**

**"Change is good." Temari said.**

**"You have become so mean lately, especially to Sakura-"**

**"You like her, don't you?"**

**"As a friend."**

**"No! You like-like her! Don't lie to me!"**

**Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever."**

**"I'll kill her!" Temari threatened, "I'll kill her if she takes you away from me!"**

**"Temari!" Shikamaru shouted, which was rare for him, "YOU are the reason why we are breaking up, not Sakura. You have gone crazy or something."**

**Shikamaru left through the backdoor and I saw Temari sink down to her knees and cry.**

**…**

**I snuck back to the gravesite because I had forgotten to give my mother something.**

**"Hey, again." I said to her grave, "I forgot to give you something." I pulled out a piece of paper, "I know that you don't really like music, but I wrote down lyrics to a song and I wanted to sing it for you. If that is ok with you."**

**I waited for an answer. When there was none, I took it as an "ok". I began to sing the song "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne.**

_ "I miss you._  
_ Miss you so bad._  
_ I don't forget you._  
_ Oh it's so sad._  
_ I hope you can hear me._  
_ I remember it clearly._  
_ The day you slipped away._  
_ Was the day I found_  
_ It, won't be the same."_

**I stopped and put the paper down onto the grave.**

**"I miss you, mom. I'll see you soon. I love you." I said before giving her tombstone a kiss and then leaving.**

**End of Flashback**

_Hikarru: I kept crying when she was talking to her mom. Especially when she said "I love you, mom." It make me cry! BTW, I DO NOT OWN AVRIL LAVIGNE, OR THE SONG!  
_

_Sakura: TT^^^^TT_

_Hikarru: I know! TT^^^^^TT_

_Sasuke: …Wow…_

_Hikarru: This chap is dedicated to Gaby-Tan! Mata ne, Mina-San!_


	4. If I Was A Boy

_Hikarru: Hello, my dear readers!_

_Sasuke: What readers? I see none._

_Hikarru: B| I have half a mind to fire you and hire Sai._

_Sai: I don't want this crappy job either!_

_Sasuke: Only half a mind? I knew that you weren't "all there"_

_Hikarru: -gets a blowtorch- I swear, I will burn off ALL of your hair._

_Sasuke: NOOOOO! Not my beautiful hair! -runs away-_

_Hikarru: Alright, Sai. Do the disclaimer._

_Sai: -sigh- Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: Alright! Enjoy the chapter! Sakura's POV._

**After all that had happened to me, I decided to change myself. Instead of my pink dresses, I wore long dark blue jean shorts, a white T-shirt, black shinobi shoes, a black cap with a pink 'S' on it, and my long pink hair in a ponytail. I have been dressing like this for about a year now. Why have I decided to do this, you ask. Well, here's yet another flashback.**

**Flashback**

**I was thirteen and I had just visited mom's grave. I walked into my house, feeling tired and lonely on a Sunday afternoon.**

**"Sakura." my 'father' said, "Come here."**

**I obeyed and walked into the living room.**

**…**

**I hated what was happening to me. I was now in my room, sitting on the floor. Sobs were choking out of me and I was tempted to grab the scissors off of my desk and end my life right here. Suddenly, I had an idea, what if I changed my whole look? Then I wouldn't be "pretty" to anyone. I grabbed the scissors and put them to a lock of my hair. As I was about to cut, I remembered my mom saying how much she loved my long hair. I couldn't do it. I thrust the scissors into the carpet and sobbed some more. That's when my cell phone rang.**

**The caller ID showed "restricted". Normally, I wouldn't of answered because it could have been a creeper, but my gut told me to answer.**

**"Hello?" I asked.**

**"Sakura-Chan?" a familiar and hyperactive voice asked.**

**"Naruto?" I questioned, "What's up? Why aren't you calling me on your own cell phone?"**

**"Well…" Naruto laughed nervously, "I'm at Kiba's house because I am spending the night and I accidentally dropped my phone into the toilet and now it is broke."**

**"More like 'drowned'." I laughed, "So, why are you calling me?"**

**"Kiba's mom is gone and we are all alone." Naruto said, "Could you…stay over with us?"**

**My eyes widened. I haven't had a sleepover in awhile. Sleepovers reminded me of Ino and Temari.**

**"So, can you?" Naruto asked hopefully.**

**"Sure!" I smiled. Maybe they could help me with my dilemma.**

**I hung up to pack my backpack of whatever I deemed necessary to take. My 'father' surely wouldn't let me go, so I opened my window and crawled out.**

**…**

**I knocked on Kiba's door. It opened moments later, revealing Kiba.**

**"Hey, Sakura!" Kiba greeted me with a bright smile.**

**"Hey, Kiba." I walked into the unfamiliar house. It was funny, I had been inside all of my friends' houses, but not Kiba's.**

**"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto bounced down the stairs.**

**"Hey, Naruto!" I ran to give him a hug.**

**"Where's MY hug?" Kiba whined.**

**I laughed and gave him a hug too.**

**Akamaru barked and greeted me, I bent down to give him a pat.**

**"Hey, guys." I said, "I have an idea and I need your help."**

**"Ok?" Naruto and Kiba's curiosity wondered.**

**…**

**"What?" they both exclaimed.**

**I had told them my plan to make myself less "pretty".**

**"Why would you want to do that?" Kiba asked.**

**"Yeah, Sakura!" Naruto pouted, "Why do you want that?"**

**"Think, Naruto!" I said, "If I look like a slob then who would love me? It is simple! No one! And then I will stop being bullied and other things! Please? Won't you help me?"**

**"She's right." Kiba said, "It COULD save her life one of these days."**

**"Thanks, Kiba!" I hugged him.**

**"But-" Naruto protested.**

**"Naruto." Kiba warned, "She could get killed from all of those psychos out there."**

**Naruto nodded and followed Kiba to Kiba's closet.**

**…**

**"I look awesome!" I said, dressed in the attire of a guy(see beginning).**

**"You do, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said.**

**"Just call me 'Sakura'." I told him, "No more 'Chan' , ok?"**

**Naruto nodded, "Ok."**

**I kept looking in the mirror. I looked like a guy, a really cool guy. I was so happy! Now, no one will want to confess their love for me, or try to kidnap, or any other things!**

**…**

**It was four in the morning and I STILL couldn't sleep. I could hear Naruto and Kiba's steady breathing around me. I decided to get out my ipod and turn it on. The song "If I Was A Boy" by Beyonce came on my shuffle.**

_"If I were a boy._  
_ I think I could understand._  
_ How it feels to love a girl._  
_ I swear I'd be a better man._  
_ It's a little too late for you to come back._  
_ Say it's just a mistake._  
_ Think I'd forgive you like that._  
_ If you thought I would wait for you._  
_ You thought wrong."_

**I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and thinking if my plan would actually work. Hopefully.**

_Hikarru: I like her outfit. It looks nice in my head. BTW, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! BEYONCE OWNS IT! AND HERSELF!_

_Sakura: I'm a guy now?_

_Hikarru: -slaps forehead- No! You are just dressing like one!_

_Sakura: Oh! Ok!_

_Hikarru: Wow. Alright, well mata ne, Mina-San! Please read and review!_

_[Chapter dedicated to Gaby-Chan! I love your stories so please continue writing them! Arigato!]_


	5. Billy S

_Hikarru: Let's stop the flashbacks already! Lol._

_Sasuke: Yeah, this is worse than the actual Naruto Flashbacks._

_Hikarru: Na, those are MUCH worse. Lol._

_Sasuke: You got a point there._

_Hikarru: Besides, my flashbacks take like a page when Naruto flashbacks take five freaking episodes!_

_Sasuke: Touché._

_Hikarru: That's right. Now do the disclaimer._

_Sasuke: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: Also, please vote on my poll. Two votes max. Please vote if you haven't already. Thank you! Enjoy the chapter! Sakura's POV_

**I woke up on Kiba's floor, sleeping next to Akamaru and Naruto. I sat up and yawned. It was 6:30 and it was a Monday. Damn it! I hated Mondays, it meant school and all the cheerleading drama! Whatever, I had to face them sooner or later.**

**I got up and put on the clothes that Kiba let me borrow. I still looked as cool as I did yesterday.**

**"Naruto! Kiba!" I shouted, "Wake up! School is today!"**

**Kiba sat up, his hair in its usual messy tuff on his head. I reached down to ruffle it with my fingers.**

**"Hey!" Kiba playfully smacked my hand.**

**I giggled and walked over to Naruto. He was still snoring on the ground, his mouth open and his hand in his shirt. I grabbed the mattress and flipped it over with Naruto on top of it.**

**"Gah!" Naruto flopped onto the ground with the mattress on top of him.**

**"Get up, lazy people!" I growled, "If you make me late, I swear that I will tie you up and put you in the girl's bathroom to get beat up."**

**Kiba and Naruto scrambled to get ready.**

**"Somebody has a knot in their boxers today." Kiba joked.**

**I ruffled his hair again, "Brush your hair for once."**

**"Don't wanna." Kiba walked off towards the kitchen.**

**"Sakura!" Naruto got up, "Why'd you flip me?"**

**"Because you wouldn't get your lazy butt out of bed." I said.**

**"Your personality has changed, Sakura." Naruto stated.**

**"Eh?" I asked.**

**"Ever since you put those clothes on. It's like you become a whole other person."**

**"Hm."**

**It could be possible. These clothes of Kiba's could have been magic. I didn't know at that time though, they would become my most cherished possessions.**

**…**

**Once we were all "ready", well when I define "ready" I really mean is Kiba and Naruto throwing clothes on. Anyway, we ran down the street to catch the bus.**

**I accidentally bumped into Neji at the bus stop and made him drop his backpack.**

**"Watch where you are going, dude!" Neji growled at me.**

**"Sorry, Neji." I apologized, "I didn't mean to."**

**Neji raised a brow and looked at me, "Sakura?"**

**"Yes?" I asked.**

**"Why are you wearing guy clothes?"**

**"Long story."**

**"Ok?"**

**"Yeah, and it's complicated."**

**"I see. Whose are they?"**

**"Kiba's."**

**"So, are you guys, you know…"**

**"What?"**

**"Dating?"**

**"No way!"**

**"Sorry! Just thought I would ask."**

**It was my turn to give Neji a quizzical look. How could he think that me and Kiba were dating?**

**The bus arrived, pulling me from my thoughts. We all boarded the bus and let it take us to "Hell".**

**I sat in the back with Kiba and Naruto. I turned on my ipod and listened to Billy S by Skye Sweetnam.**

_ "Wake up tired._  
_ Monday mornings suck._  
_ It's way too early to catch a bus._  
_ Why conform without a fuss?_  
_ Daddy, daddy suck this no!_  
_ I don't wanna go to school!_  
_ Whoo!_  
_ I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare._  
_ Meet Juliet or Malvolio._  
_ Feel for once what it's like to rebel now._  
_ I wanna break out lets go."_

**…**

**I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I woke up to see Kiba looking at me with his big brown eyes.**

**"Sakura." he called to me, "Class has already started and you are STILL on the bus."**

**I jolted awake, "WHAT? WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"**

**"I just did." Kiba pouted.**

**I drabbed my backpack and ran out of the bus.**

**Kiba followed me with his own backpack. We had the same class anyway.**

**I threw open the door to our classroom and jumped inside.**

**"Hello?" Iruka-Sensei asked, "Are you a new student?"**

**"No…" I said awkwardly.**

**Thank goodness Kiba ran in at that time.**

**"Sorry, Sensei!" Kiba panted, "Sakura and I got lost on the path of life."**

**"Inuzuka!" Iruka-Sensei said firmly, "You and…Sakura… have detention today."**

**"What?" Kiba exclaimed, "That's gay."**

**Iruka-Sensei's eye twitched, "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"**

**Kiba froze, "Sorry, Sensei. I forgot that you were-"**

**I stepped in at this moment, "Kiba is an idiot, Iruka-Sensei. Please forgive his stupidness."**

**Iruka-Sensei looked a bit shocked, but he nodded and told us to take our seats.**

**I sat right in front of Ino, which I hated since she always loved to jab me in the back with her switchblade.**

**"Sakura?" I heard her ask.**

**I turned around, "What?"**

**"You look like a man." she sneered.**

**"And? Your point is?" I asked.**

**Temari stepped in at this point, "Actually, she looks more like a dyke."**

**I simply turned around and ignored them for the rest of the period. They kept poking at me and calling me names, but I just kept to myself. It was always easier that way.**

**…**

**Detention sucked. I have only gotten it maybe three times in all of my school days, but Iruka-Sensei was pretty mellow and he let us talk as long as we weren't running amok.**

**I entered the classroom and automatically saw Kiba there. He gave me a wave and a motion for me to sit next to him. I did just that, sitting right next to his seat.**

**He put his arm over my shoulders and said, "What's up, Sakura?"**

**I didn't really mind the arm around my shoulders, I always took it as a friendly gesture when most people took it as a lover gesture.**

**"Nothing much." I said, "Just thinking of how much of an idiot you are for saying the 'G' word in front of Iruka-Sensei."**

**"I forgot, ok." Kiba said, "He and Kakashi-Sensei don't really show off their relationship."**

**"You should still remember." I said.**

**"Whatever." Kiba laid back in his chair.**

**He never really wears his jacket anymore. I think he looks cooler without it anyway. And he also leaves Akamaru at home now. He's way different than he was a few years ago.**

**"Alright, you two." Iruka-Sensei said, "You can go home."**

**"Sweet!" Kiba got up and grabbed him stuff.**

**This is another cool thing about Iruka-Sensei. He lets you off of the hook early.**

**"See ya, Sensei!" I called.**

**"Actually, could you wait here for a moment?" Iruka-Sensei asked.**

**"Sure." I said.**

**Kiba poked his head in, "I'll wait for you in the parking lot."**

**"Alright." I told him, then I turned back to Iruka-Sensei, "Did you need something, Sensei?"**

**"Well…" Iruka-Sensei sighed, "Why are you wearing that?"**

**"Eh?" I asked.**

**"Those are male clothes." he stated, "Why are you wearing them?"**

**"Please, Iruka-Sensei." I begged, "Don't get involved."**

**Iruka-Sensei looked surprised to hear that, but he did back off, "Alright. Just please be careful, Sakura."**

**"Thanks!" I ran out of that heavy atmosphere.**

**…**

**"Don't ask." I told Kiba before he could even open his mouth.**

**"Wow, you are good." he laughed and put his arm around me once more.**

**"I have Women's Intuition." I laughed.**

**"Hey, Sakura." Kiba said, "Do you want to come over to my house? My mom is still at her meeting and I'll be all alone."**

**"You have Akamaru, right?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, but…" Kiba trailed off, "Come on! It'll be fun."**

**I thought for a moment, "Alright!"**

**So we ended up heading over to Kiba's after that.**

_Hikarru: What do you think will happen? DUN DUN DUUUNNN! BTW, I DO NOT OWN SKYE SWEETNAM OR THE SONG!  
_

_Sasuke: Ew. Why Kiba?_

_Hikarru: Because he is HAWT!_

_Sasuke: …Ew…_

_Hikarru: Whatever. Anyway, please vote on my poll if you haven't already. Mata ne, Mina-San! 3_


	6. Sk8ter Boi

_Hikarru: Here we are again. W4 is one of my favorites right now._

_Sasuke: What are the others?_

_Hikarru: Well, KTP is my baby, so naturally it is number one. W4 would be number two. And My third would have to be…. I don't know._

_Sasuke: What about Persephone?_

_Hikarru: Yeah, I like it, but it's not in my favs. Eurydice is probably in my favs._

_Sasuke: It isn't even up yet._

_Hikarru: I know, but I'm so excited for it._

_Sasuke: Then get Persephone done._

_Hikarru: I WILL! DON'T RUSH ME, TEME!_

_Sasuke: Baka!_

_Hikarru: Do the disclaimer. 3_

_Sasuke: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: Another thing, please vote on my poll if you haven't already. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!_

**Akamaru greeted us with a large lick to the face.**

**"Akamaru!" Kiba sighed, "Get off of Sakura."**

**Akamaru obeyed and jumped off of me.**

**"It's ok, Kiba." I said, "Akamaru is just happy to see me back again."**

**"Hm." Kiba walked up the stairs and into his bedroom.**

**I shrugged his strange behavior off as I followed Akamaru into the kitchen.**

**"You hungry, Akamaru?" I asked.**

**Akamaru nodded and pawed at the lower cabinet where his food was kept.**

**"Alright, I'll feed you." I pulled out the dog food and gave him some in his dog bowl.**

**Akamaru ate it greedily. He must have been pretty hungry.**

**"Hey, Kiba?" I called, "I fed Akamaru, ok?"**

**"Yeah!" Kiba called from his room.**

**I ascended the stairs quickly and found that his door was closed.**

**"Why is your door closed, Kiba?" I asked as I stepped inside. I quickly found out why it was closed and the blood rushed quickly to my face.**

**Kiba had his shirt off and was about to take off his pants.**

**"Sorry." I apologized and turned around.**

**"It's ok." Kiba put another pair of clothes on.**

**I turned back around and gave him a nervous smile. I sat next to him on his bed and we just sat there in the silence. The atmosphere was getting awkward really fast.**

**"So." I broke the silence, "What do you want to talk about?"**

**"I don't know." Kiba said.**

**Awkward silence once again.**

**"You want to listen to music?" Kiba asked me.**

**"Sure." I smiled.**

**He smiled back and turned on his stereo. Now, I know what you are thinking, 'He probably turned on something romantic or something like that.' and that is a negative. He turned on one of my all time favorite songs. It was "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne.**

**"I love this song!" I exclaimed.**

**"It's my favorite." Kiba said.**

**I got up and started to do the one thing I haven't done in a long time: dance.**

**Kiba gave me a funny look before he got up to join me.**

_ "He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy._  
_ He wasn't good enough for her._  
_ Now he's a super star._  
_ Slamin' on his guitar._  
_ Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_  
_ Sorry girl but you missed out. _  
_ Well tough luck that boys mine now._  
_ We are more than just good friends. _  
_ This is how the story ends._  
_ Too bad that you couldn't see._  
_ See that man that boy could be._  
_ There is more that meets the eye._  
_ I see the soul that is inside."_

**We sang it as if we were singing it to each other. I felt so happy, happy that I was finally having fun. The song finished and we collapsed on Kiba's bed, laughing hysterically.**

**I rolled over to look at him, he did the same.**

**"That was fun." I said.**

**"Yeah, it was." he agreed.**

**His hand reached for mine and our fingers intertwined. I felt odd. There was a small fuzzy and warm feeling in my stomach. And every time I felt it, it was always with Kiba.**

**"Sakura?" he asked. "Yes?" I couldn't stop looking at our hands.**

**"I didn't want to say this because I thought that it would ruin our friendship…" Kiba began.**

**I felt as if I was in a trance. My hand felt so warm.**

**"I l-like you, Sakura." Kiba said.**

**I gasped and looked at him. This was like when Naruto confessed to me four years ago. However, it felt different. I felt… different towards Kiba. I didn't know how to explain it.**

**Kiba noticed my hesitation and got up, "I'm sorry for confessing so suddenly. I know you don't like it when people confess to you, so if you didn't like my confession, then I'll take it back."**

**"Kiba…" I trailed off.**

**"It's ok." Kiba sat in his desk chair, "I'm happy that you at least know my feelings."**

**I smiled, "It's ok, Kiba. I'm… happy that you confessed."**

**"Eh?" Kiba looked stunned, "You are?"**

**"Yeah." I said, "I can't explain it, but whenever I'm with you… I feel… warm."**

**Kiba's face lit up. He pulled me off the bed and into his lap. He embraced me, making my face bury into his chest. My heart sped up. I realized something. I realized that I felt safe around Kiba, or rather in his arms.**

**"Will you… got out with me?" Kiba asked.**

**"Yeah." I agreed.**

**However, I would soon realize that that would be the reason for my broken heart.**

_Hikarru: I DO NOT OWN AVRIL LAVIGNE OR THE SONG! So don't ask._

_Sasuke: You wish you owned her. She is hot._

_Sakura: …_

_Inner Sakura: I am WAY hotter than her._

_Sasuke: You wish._

_Hikarru: Stop acting like children._

_Sasuke: Speak for yourself._

_Hikarru: TEME!_

_Sasuke: BAKA!_

_Hikarru: Whatever! Anyway, mata ne, Mina-San! Please vote on my poll! Thank you!_


	7. Teen Angst

_Hikarru: Gotta hurry and finish this series._

_Sasuke: Why the rush?_

_Hikarru: Haven't you heard of 2012?_

_Sasuke: That's a bunch of BS._

_Hikarru: Whatever you say, Teme._

_Sasuke: You are so gullible._

_Hikarru: Just do the disclaimer._

_Sasuke: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: PLEASE, VOTE IN MY POLL! Now, please enjoy the chapter!_

**We were at school and we were… holding hands.**

**People gave us looks and I didn't like the feeling of their eyes on us. Kiba gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.**

**"Don't worry." he said, "I won't let anyone hurt you, ok?"**

**I smiled at him. I wasn't nervous about that, I was nervous about facing Naruto. How would he react to this? I know he likes me, and I'm pretty sure he will be mad because I usually say that I hate when people confess to me. Now that I have a boyfriend… He'll probably be mad at me.**

**We walked into Iruka-Sensei's classroom, me and Kiba's hands still intertwined.**

**The whole room gasped.**

**Iruka-Sensei looked at us and sighed, "Both of you, go take a seat."**

**We did as we were told and took our seats.**

**I felt a poke at my back. I turned around and saw Ino smirking at me.**

**"So, you and Kiba are 'doing it' now, eh?" Ino asked, her smirk never faltering.**

**"What?" I realized what she meant, "Shut up, Ino."**

**"Why don't you make me, little Sakura?" she growled.**

**"We all know why you two are together." Temari said, "Because you are a whore and he beats you so you won't leave him."**

**I lost it. I lunged at Temari and began to punch her. She tore at my hair and throat. We NEVER fought before. Temari was STRONG. She punched me so hard that I got dizzy, but I never stopped my attacks.**

**Iruka-Sensei pulled me off of her and I said the most hurtful thing that I probably EVER said in my whole life, "The reason why Shikamaru doesn't like you is because you are the whore, not me!"**

**You'd expect Temari to kill me right there, but she did the opposite of that. She broke down crying and ran out of the room.**

**We were all speechless. I must of really hit her where it hurt most. Most people gave me a mean look and sat back down.**

**"You are so dead." Ino growled as she ran after Temari.**

**"That was harsh." Kiba said.**

**"I didn't mean to say it. It just came out…" I sat back down.**

**…**

**I was walking home after school. Kiba was walking me home, but I told him that I was ok. He didn't buy it, but he did as he was told and went home.**

**I knew what my fate was as soon as I saw Ino and her thugs appear in my path.**

**"Sakura." Ino growled.**

**"What do you want?" I challenged her.**

**"You did a naughty thing, Sakura." Ino said, "You have angered Temari and have hurt her. What do you have to say for yourself?"**

**"She deserved it." I said nonchalantly.**

**Ino was getting angry because she wasn't getting a reaction from me, "Get her!"**

**Her thugs ran towards me. I dodged them all, punching a few of them. Suddenly, one of them hit me from behind and knocked me unconscious.**

**…**

**I woke in the hospital. What's new? I am ALWAYS here. My whole body hurt.**

**"You're awake." came a familiar voice.**

**I looked to see Kiba right by my bed.**

**"Hey." I smiled.**

**"Hey, you ok?" Kiba asked.**

**"What happened?" I asked.**

**"Ino and her stupid thugs happened to beat you up and make you internally bleed… again."**

**"I see."**

**"Damn her!"**

**"Calm down, Kiba. I deserved it."**

**"No, you did not!"**

**I was startled by his outburst.**

**"Sakura." Kiba said, "You are kind, kind to everyone. I don't understand why people want to hurt you."**

**I ruffled his hair and he managed a small smile.**

**"You want to… listen to music?" he asked as he got out his ipod.**

**"Sure." I put an earphone into my ear.**

**He turned on his ipod and laid down beside me in the hospital bed.**

**He allowed me to pick the song, so I picked "Teen Angst" by M83.**

_ "How fast we burn._  
_ How fast we cry._  
_ The more we learn._  
_ The more we die._  
_ The more we learn._  
_ The more we cry._  
_ How fast we burn._  
_ How fast we die._  
_ I hear the planet crying now._  
_ I hear the planet crying now."_

**We laid there, listening to the music, and eventually, we fell fast asleep.**

_Hikarru: I DO NOT OWN M83 OR THE SONG! Thank you._

_Sasuke: Teen Angst? Wow._

_Hikarru: I like this song, thank you very much!_

_Sasuke: Because you are angst-y._

_Hikarru: No! Teme… Anyway, please vote in my poll, as I always say. Mata ne, Mina-San!_


	8. Everything Is Alright

_Hikarru: Another chapter, Yay!_

_Sasuke: Someone is type-happy._

_Hikarru: Nah, I'm just wanting to type something. Do the disclaimer!_

_Sasuke: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: I made a banner for the poll thing! Here it is: [Vote In My Poll 3]_

_Sasuke: Stooopid._

_Hikarru: Are you talking about yourself?_

_Sasuke: I'm talking about that half-assed banner._

_Hikarru: Do a better job then!_

_Sasuke: I will. See? {Vote In My Poll Or I Will Kill You With My Chidori}_

_Hikarru: No._

_Sasuke: Aw…_

**I woke up in my room the next day. I wonder if my 'father' brought me home. My cell phone buzzed, signaling that I had gotten a text message. I opened up my phone and gasped.**

**The text message came from my friend who moved away in the second grade. He was one of my best friends: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**…**

**"What did the text message say?" Hinata asked me.**

**I was reluctant to tell her, but I might as well, "He said that he is moving back here in a week."**

**"Wow, really?" Hinata said, "His fan girls will be excited."**

**"Great." I frowned. I hated his fan girls. They were almost as vicious as Ino, ALMOST.**

**"Are you excited about it?" Hinata asked, "I mean, you two used to be so in love."**

**"Hinata!" I gaped at her, how could she bring up the embarrassing times?**

**"I'm sorry, Sakura." Hinata giggled, "You are just so fun to tease."**

**I shook my head and wondered when did Hinata become so much more confident.**

**"So, you and Naruto going out yet?" it was my time to tease her.**

**"W-what?" she blushed, "H-how could you a-ask something l-like that?"**

**"Just wondering." I said.**

**…**

**"I heard that Uchiha is coming back." Kiba said.**

**"Yup, he is." I said.**

**Kiba looked a little pissed off. I think it was because Sasuke and I were so close in the past. He probably thinks that if Sasuke moves back, then he will lose me.**

**"Don't worry, Kiba." I gave him a friendly punch to the arm, "Do you think that he will steal me away, or what?"**

**Kiba flushed, "No."**

**"Sure~" I put an emphasis on the 'r'.**

**Kiba kissed me gently and it made me blush.**

**"Sasuke can't have you." Kiba whispered into my ear.**

**My blush darkened, "Kiba!" I pushed him away playfully.**

**Kiba smiled, "Let's go to an amusement park or something after school."**

**"Totally!" I got excited just talking about amusement parks.**

**I used to go to amusement parks with my mom all the time. That was when I was little.**

**Flashback**

**I was five years old and my mom and dad had taken me to an amusement park. It was the most beautiful place in the world to me. The lights could be seen from miles and miles.**

**"Mom! Dad!" I ran to them, "Let's ride on the Ferris wheel!"**

**"Alright, sweetie." Mom said and she took me to the Ferris Wheel.**

**I wanted dad to come with us, but when I looked back, he wasn't there.**

**End of Flashback**

**I never actually knew what had happened to my mother. All I knew was that she had died. Well, enough talking about the past. It was time to look towards the future.**

**…**

**Kiba had taken me to the biggest amusement part that I have ever seen. When I was a kid, the rides were like this size to me. And you would think that now that I'm older, the rides would seem smaller, but this was not true. The rides were still big and fascinating as they always would be.**

**Kiba took me on many rides, saving the Ferris Wheel for last. The Ferris Wheel was my favorite ride, and it would forever be my favorite. I felt like a bird when I was in the Ferris Wheel. Being so high up that I could practically touch the sky.**

**Kiba took out his ipod and put an earphone into one of my ears. He then put one in his ear and turned the ipod on. The song "Everything is Alright" by Motion City Soundtrack came on.**

_ "Tell me that you're alright,_  
_ Yeah everything is alright._  
_ Oh please tell me that you're alright,_  
_ Yeah everything is alright."_

**Yeah, I really hope that everything was alright. And something told me that I was wrong. I was the farthest thing from right.**

_Hikarru: I DO NOT OWN MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK OR THE SONG! Oh and Sasuke makes an "appearance"._

_Sasuke: FINALLY!_

_Hikarru: Lol, you are just mad that Kiba has more screen time then you._

_Sasuke: -pouts-_

_Hikarru: Alright-y then. [Vote In My Poll 3]_

_Sasuke: {Vote In My Poll Or I Will Kill You With My Chidori}_

_Hikarru: Sasuke, you don't have a poll._

_Sasuke: Sure I do. -pulls out a poll from out of no where- Here it is._

_Hikarru: I do NOT want to know where you got that._

_Sasuke: Well, you don't want to know._

_Hikarru: O.o Well then, mata ne, Mina-San! Please R&R._


	9. Seperate Ways

_Hikarru: I'm actually really liking this series._

_Sasuke: That's because I'm now in it._

_Hikarru: Shut up, arrogant Teme._

_Sasuke: :P_

_Hikarru: Do the disclaimer already._

_Sasuke: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: That's right! And btw, please vote in my profile poll. Thank you!_

_Sasuke: As I said, Ali is going to win. She's awesome._

_Ali: :DDD_

_Hikarru: Me and Gaby-Tan are also awesome._

_Gaby: YEAH!_

_Ali: But not as much as me._

_Gaby: T^T_

_Hikarru: Ali-Kun! You are so mean._

_Ali: I try._

_Sasuke: Can you start the chapter already so I can come in?_

_Hikarru: Fine, fine! Enjoy the chapter!_

**It has been a week since Sasuke had texted me and said that he was moving back. Today was the official day that he was moving back. I rounded up all of my friends, which weren't many, and we headed over to his old house to wait for him.**

**"Are you excited, Sakura?" Naruto asked me.**

**"I am." I said, "I haven't seen him in forever. Aren't you excited?"**

**"I guess." Naruto said.**

**I frowned at that. They were the best of friends. They were as close as Sasuke and I were. So, I didn't believe him when he said "I guess." I knew he was as excited as I was.**

**"Are you excited, Hinata?" Naruto asked.**

**"Y-yes." Hinata answered.**

**"What about you, Kiba?" Naruto turned to him.**

**"Not really." Kiba frowned.**

**"Why are the girls excited for him?" Naruto exclaimed, "He isn't even here and he is already stealing the girls!"**

**We all laughed at that.**

**"Naruto." I gave him a playful punch to the arm, "Calm down, ok? No one here wants him THAT badly."**

**Kiba gave a sigh of relief. I smiled, I knew he was nervous that Sasuke and I would like each other as much as we did back then, however, that was the past.**

**Trouble soon showed up though. Ino and Temari walked up the path.**

**"Damn." I said, "Why are they here?"**

**Ino walked straight up to me and said, "Sakura. I didn't think I would see you here. I guess that's what whores do. They wait for a good-"**

**"Ino." Temari said, "Let's just go already."**

**Everyone was surprised at this. I gave Temari a surprised look, she just gave me a frightened look and took a few more steps away from me. It couldn't be… Was she… afraid of me?**

**"Temari." Ino growled, "Stop being such a scared-y cat. Sakura is NOT going to say anything like that again. Trust me."**

**Temari still trembled. I felt sorry for poor Temari. Ino must have been the one scaring her.**

**"Ino." I got up, "You need to leave Temari alone. If she doesn't want to be here, then she doesn't have to be here."**

**Temari nodded at me in appreciation, "Thank you, Sakura."**

**Ino turned around and slapped Temari across the face, "Don't you thank her! She doesn't deserve ANYTHING!"**

**I grabbed Ino's arm to prevent her from slapping Temari again, "You need to calm down."**

**Ino whirled around and pushed me to the ground. My friends got up to defend me, but I pushed them back down and got up myself, "I got this."**

**"Ino, you are manipulating the people around you." I said, "You are the biggest bitch I have EVER known and you need to step down off of your throne that you claim to be on."**

**Ino growled, "Sakura, you are a whore and the only reason you still have friends is because they are too stupid to notice the REAL you."**

**Suddenly, Hinata jumped up and punched Ino right across the face. Ino gasped and fell to the ground. Temari gasped and gave Hinata a surprised look.**

**"Ino, we are tired of your BS." Hinata said, "And YOU are the one too stupid to notice the real Sakura. She is smart, funny, nice, and she is the only person here who can actually not take the hint that you are just jealous of her."**

**"Jealous?" I asked, Hinata must have been right. I didn't take any hint if Ino was really jealous of me.**

**"Why in the heck would I be jealous of HER?" Ino asked.**

**"Because she has friends that actually CARE about her." Hinata said, "And she has a boyfriend who loves her very much. You just want to bring her down when all you are doing is bringing yourself down."**

**Everyone, especially Ino, was speechless. I took this moment to extend my hand to Temari.**

**"Temari, I still consider you my friend." I said, "If you want, you can come back."**

**Temari looked down at Ino, who glared at her, then she reached for my hand.**

**"If you take her hand, then Shikamaru will never be yours." Ino warned.**

**Temari quickly retracted her hand. She began to cry.**

**"Ino! Stop this!" I shouted.**

**Ino got up, "No way! Temari likes Shikamaru so much that she would so ANYTHING to get him."**

**Temari looked away sadly.**

**"Oh really?" said a voice behind them.**

**We all looked to see Shikamaru standing behind Temari and Ino.**

**"Shikamaru!" Temari gasped, "Why are you here?"**

**"Kiba texted me and told me that you two were causing trouble." Shikamaru said, "Temari, is that true?"**

**"Yes." Temari said.**

**"Eh?" I said, "Temari! You weren't the one causing trouble! It was all Ino!"**

**"So?" Temari said, "I am responsible for her actions too, aren't I?"**

**Shikamaru smiled and walked up to her, "Temari, Ino isn't always right, you know."**

**Temari nodded, "I know."**

**Shikamaru kissed her on the forehead, "Then why not become friends with Sakura again? It will probably be good for you."**

**Temari blushed, "Yeah, it would." She turned around and put her hand in mine, "You're not mad at me, are you?"**

**"No way!" I exclaimed, "I could never be mad at you, Temari!"**

**Temari smiled, "Thanks!" She then took Shikamaru's arm and asked, "Can we go somewhere, away from this place?"**

**"I guess. It was getting troublesome anyways." Shikamaru waved as he and Temari walked off.**

**Ino got up, "Temari! Wait!"**

**"No, Ino." I said, "You can't get to Temari anymore. She is in a better place, with us."**

**"This isn't over yet, Sakura." Ino stomped off.**

**Hinata and I sat back down, proud of ourselves.**

**"Hinata! That was so awesome!" Naruto embraced her.**

**Hinata blushed, "T-thank you, N-Naruto."**

**"Kiba, turn on your ipod." I said.**

**He did just that, and with his ipod on speaker mode, we all got to listen to it. The song "Separate Ways" by Journey came on.**

_ "Someday love will find you._  
_ Break those chains that bind you._  
_ One night will remind you,_  
_ How we touched_  
_ And went our separate ways._  
_ If he ever hurts you,_  
_ True love won't desert you._  
_ You know I still love you,_  
_ Though we touched_  
_ And went our separate ways"_

**We all laughed and talked, listening to the song. That's when we saw the car drive up into the driveway and saw Sasuke smile at us from the window.**

_Hikarru: I DO NOT OWN JOURNEY OR THE SONG! You showed up at the end Teme! Ha ha!_

_Sasuke: You did it on purpose!_

_Hikarru: Nooo…-smirk-_

_Sasuke: LIES!_

_Hikarru: Oh stop it. You were being mean._

_Sasuke: T^T_

_Hikarru: Whatever. Anyway, I do not own Journey! Please vote in my poll! Mata ne, Mina-San!_


	10. Innocence

_Hikarru: Next chapter! Woot!_

_Sasuke: Am I ACTUALLY in this one?_

_Hikarru: Yup, yup. You're in it mostly for the rest of the chapter._

_Sasuke: Yes!_

_Hikarru: Excited much? Lol._

_Sasuke: -huffs- No way._

_Hikarru: Whatever. Just do the disclaimer._

_Sasuke: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Naruto._

_Hikarru: Please vote in my poll! And enjoy this chapter!_

**"Sakura?" Sasuke asked me, "Why are you wearing guy clothes?"**

**It was lunch and Sasuke and I were at the lunch table waiting for all of our friends to come. I choked on my milk when he asked me this. I couldn't tell him what has been going on! He still thinks of me as "Little Innocent Sakura". I couldn't have him think badly of me.**

**"No reason." I said, "These are more comfortable then my regular clothes."**

**"Really?" Sasuke gave me a look, "Because when we were little, you always told me that dresses were more comfortable then anything else."**

**Busted! I laughed nervously, "Really? Well I must of grown out of them."**

**"No way." Sasuke said, "You LOVE dresses, Sakura. You would NEVER grow out of them."**

**"Teme!" I growled, "I can wear what I want to wear."**

**Sasuke was shocked by my attitude, "What's with the attitude? So not cute."**

**"I am NOT cute!" I yelled, "I never was!"**

**"Sure you were." Sasuke said, "When you were little."**

**I huffed, there was no arguing with him, was there? I just continued drinking my milk, waiting for our friends to save me from this conversation.**

**"Hey, Sakura!" Kiba sat next to me and put his arm around me.**

**"Hey, Kiba." I smiled, forgetting that Sasuke was even there.**

**Kiba leaned in to kiss me and I panicked. I didn't want to kiss in front of Sasuke, or in front of anybody. However, Kiba managed to steal a kiss from me. I knew he only did it to give Sasuke an indirect message that I was "his" and not Sasuke's. I didn't belong to anybody, but I let Kiba do what he wanted.**

**"Are you guys going out?" Sasuke asked.**

**"You think we would kiss if we weren't?" Kiba replied.**

**"I guess not." Sasuke put his chin on his folded hands and watched us intently.**

**…**

**"Sakura." Sasuke caught me while I was going to Kakashi-Sensei's class.**

**"Yeah?" I asked.**

**"You want to hang out after school?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. Kiba might get mad if I do.**

**"Come on!" Sasuke urged, "Are you going to let Kiba control your life?"**

**Of course he would know what I was thinking. He IS my best friend after all.**

**"Well, no." I said, "But he might get mad."**

**"It is just for a few hours." Sasuke kept at it, "Let's go shoot some hoops are something."**

**"Well…" I totally wanted to go. I haven't spent any time with Sasuke in quite awhile, "Alright."**

**"Ok, I'll wait for you at the front gate." Sasuke ran off.**

**I smiled, but it quickly went away when the late bell rang.**

**…**

**"Sakura-Chan." Kakashi-Sensei gave me a look, "Why are you late?"**

**"Uhh… I got lost on the path of life?" I smiled.**

**Kakashi-Sensei smiled, or at least I think he did. He had a mask on, and he would never take it off. Then how did he kiss Iruka-Sensei? Off topic!**

**"You are lucky that I take those kind of excuses." Kakashi-Sensei motioned for me to sit.**

**I took a seat next to Kiba.**

**"Why were you late?" Kiba asked, "And don't tell me the crap you told Sensei."**

**"I was talking to Sasuke." I told him. There was no use lying to him. He would know quickly if I was.**

**"Really?" Kiba scowled, "About?"**

**"He wanted to hang out after school."**

**"You said 'No', right?"**

**"I said ok."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because we haven't hung out in awhile."**

**"So? I think you should stay away from him."**

**"And what makes you say that?"**

**"He is just trying to take you away from me."**

**"Oh stop it. He is SO not going to do that." Kiba gave me a look and I laughed, "You are such a boy."**

**Kiba whined and embraced me, "I won't let him take you."**

**"I know, Kiba." I patted his back.**

**"That was beautiful." Kakashi-Sensei and the rest of the class clapped, "So can we get back to class now?"**

**My face got red. Have they been listening this whole time?**

**…**

**I ran out of the doors when that bell rang. I was so excited to hang out with Sasuke. Seeing him at the gate, I began to run faster.**

**"Sasuke!" I finally made it to him, "Hey!"**

**"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke said, "You ready to shoot hoops?"**

**"Totally!" I piped, "I'm so going to blow you away!"**

**"Alright then." Sasuke walked in the direction of the basketball courts, "Let's go."**

**I followed him to the courts. When we were there, he threw me the ball.**

**"Show me what you've got." Sasuke smiled.**

**I began to dribble the ball, thinking of a way to beat him. I then ran down the court. He blocked my way to the net, so I stepped back for further strategizing. A few seconds later, I came up with a brilliant plan. I ran at him and jumped off of the ground.**

**"There is no way that you are going to dunk it." Sasuke said.**

**"Watch me!" I started to fall. Sasuke gasped as he realized what I was about to do. [My foot collided with his face as I used it as a step. I pushed off of his face and jumped for the net. I then proceeded to slam the ball down into the net: Slam dunk].**

**Sasuke fell to the ground as I hung off of the net.**

**"Damn!" Sasuke sat up as I let go and landed on my feet, "What the heck, Sakura?"**

**"Tee hee!" I giggled, "All I did was make a slam dunk."**

**"You used my face as a step!" Sasuke got up.**

**"Sorry." I smirked, "Your face shouldn't of been under my foot."**

**Sasuke's eye twitched as he chased after me. I ran away, staying a good five feet away from him the whole way.**

**He finally stopped, panting hard from all the running. I stopped and went over to help him.**

**After an hour of playing basketball, we headed for the park. The park was where Sasuke and I first met.**

**Flashback**

**I was five years old. My mom and dad had accidentally left me on the bench. I was sobbing from the fear that they were never going to come back.**

**"Why are you crying?" a five year old boy asked me.**

**"My mom and dad left me here." I sobbed.**

**"Don't worry, I'll stay here with you." he sat next to me, "I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."**

**I stopped crying, "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno."**

**"Cherry blossom." he kissed my hand, "It suits you."**

**I blushed. That's when I heard frantic calls calling my name.**

**"There you are!" my mom and dad ran to me, "We were so worried!"**

**"I'm sorry." I apologized.**

**"Let's go home." my mom held my hand, she then turned to Sasuke and bowed, "Thank you for taking care of her."**

**"Of course." he bowed back and walked off, waving to me.**

**I waved back as I walked off with my parents.**

**End of Flashback**

**We sat down on the park bench that we met on all those years ago. It felt kind of like destiny.**

**"Seems like yesterday, huh?" he looked at me.**

**I smiled at him, "Yup."**

**He pulled my hat off, and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. He then ran his fingers through my long hair. I shivered, his fingers were cold.**

**He put my face into his hands and pressed our foreheads together.**

**I instinctively closed my eyes, my heart racing so fast that it felt like it was going to burst.**

**His lips grazed mine. I didn't want to kiss him, but I did, if that made any sense. He moved from my lips and kissed my cheek.**

**He pulled away and said, "I will always love you, Sakura."**

**I stood up, my heart practically in space, "I-I have to go home now."**

**Sasuke stood up and said, "Alright. I'll take you home."**

**…**

**I walked into my house and closed the door.**

**"Sakura?" my dad asked.**

**"What?" I growled.**

**He didn't say anything. I just walked up the stairs and walked into my room, closing the door behind me.**

**I felt like I was floating and gravity was no longer here. My heart raced the speed of light and won. I walked over to my stereo and turned it on. The perfect song came on. "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne.**

_"Waking up I see that everything is OK._  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great._  
_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed._  
_I think about the little things that make life great._  
_This innocence is brilliant._  
_I hope that it will stay._  
_This moment is perfect._  
_Please don't go away._  
_I need you now._  
_And I'll hold on to it._  
_Don't you let it pass you by._  
_I found a place so safe, not a single tear._  
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear._  
_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here._  
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere._  
_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming._  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling._  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._  
_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming._  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling._  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._  
_This innocence is brilliant._  
_Makes you wanna cry._  
_This innocence is brilliance._  
_Please don't go away._  
_Cause I need you now._  
_And I'll hold on to it._  
_Don't you let it pass you by."_

**That is what I felt right now. I felt innocent. He made me feel this way. What about Kiba? I couldn't think straight anyways. I decided to tell him tomorrow, however, bad things were going to happen tomorrow. I just didn't know it at the time.**

_[ ] Remember this scene from the manga Girl Got Game? If you do, I don't own that manga. If you haven't read it, then please do. It is a great manga. BTW, I DO NOT OWN AVRIL LAVIGNE OR THE SONG!_

_Hikarru: I got some SasuSaku in there. This was for Gaby-Tan!_

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Sasuke: I was actually in this chapter!_

_Hikarru: I know, right! I am so proud of myself!_

_Gaby: Yay!_

_Hikarru: Please vote in my poll. Thanks for reading! Mata ne, Mina-San!_


End file.
